Her First Year
by itsyouthatneedsmetonight
Summary: As Lully turns 11 years old, she anxiously awaits the day she receives her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Something horrible happens as the letters are being delivered. This is a story of her, what should be, first year at Hogwarts.


**Chapter 1: The late wanted letter.**

"What is going on," Lully asked her mother? "Why have I not received my letter yet? Jacob received his on this day last year! Where is mine?"

Jacob is Lully's older brother who received his letter to Hogwarts on this day, August 22, of last year.

"Lully, calm down. With all the wizard mail traffic today, I'm not surprised you have not received your letter yet. After all, it is still early in the morning and you have a long day ahead of you." replied Lully's mom.

Lully's mom, Leena, was a younger wizard mother; she is the mother of 3 children. Ryann, the oldest, works in the Department of Care for Magical Creatures. The middle child, Jacob, is going into his final year at Hogwarts. And Lully is the youngest child who IS magical and eleven years old.

Lully knew her mom was right and decided to just give her a swift roll of the eyes and a little sigh.

"When will that child ever lose her little attitude?" Leena muttered to herself as Lully walked back up to her room.

As Lully was walking up the creaking steps towards her room, down came her brother Jacob. He was very excited to break some important news to his mother. "Mom, Guess what!"

"Wha-"

"I just received my letter from Hogwarts! I made head boy! Look here's my badge!"

Jacob showed his mother a very nice, clean, and simple shiny pin. On it the words, _Head Boy, _were engraved right above the Hogwarts crest. His mother gave him a congratulating hug and wished him to quiet down so his sister does not hear the excitement.

"Why are you worried about her hearing I'm head boy?"

"Well, Lully has not exactly received her letter yet. I wasn't sure what to tell her because all the letters from Hogwarts are always received at the same time. I managed to come up with the lie that wizard air mail is backed up today because of the high demand of letters. Is that believable to an eleven year old?"

"I guess, mom. You should have just told her the truth though. Now I have to wait to tell her the good news. She will be very proud of me and I know it! She has always looked up to me, mum!"

"Yes, I know honey. But I don't want her to be upset. She knows she is magical and so do we. She has proved it to all of us. I definitely don't doubt her abilities! How do you fake the sudden disappearance of the refrigerator after she could not find something to eat? She most certainly is magical!"

"I think she is too, mum. Something must be wrong with the Wizard mail."

"That's what I was thinking. You don't think…"

"I do, mum. I was trying not too though. I surely hope that's not it…"

"Don't think what," stated Lully as she revealed her spying spot?

"Lully honey, I didn't want you to listen in to our conversation! Go back up to your room at this instant!"

"No mom! I want to know why you and Jacob think I have not received my letter!"

Lully's mother quickly stepped across the kitchen and whispered something in Jacobs's ear. "Do you think we should tell her what we think or make something up?" Jacob whispered back, "We should definitely tell her the truth. If we don't she will go looking it up somewhere. I would much rather be the one to tell her."

They broke up their little huddle and told Lully why her letter might not be arriving…

"Well, Lully. Many years ago, there was a dark wizard who was very powerful. He had powers that any wizard would wish upon. But he knew many dark, evil curses that could kill you in an instant. He was an evil man, by the name of Lord-…"

"What's his name Ma, what's his name?"

"Well, no one likes to particularly mention his name. We call him He Who Must Not Be Named. But his real name is…" Lully's mom bent down and whispered very quietly, "The dark, evil, Lord Voldemort"

Lully gasped, "Lord Voldemort?"

"SHH! WE DO NOT SPEAK OF HIS NAME!"

"Sorry mum. So how does he have anything to do with why I have not received my letter?"

"I'm not positive that this is why you have not received it. I'm just saying that the last time this happened he was the cause of it."

"Yeah, yeah, Get on it with it mum!"

"Well as I was saying…He Who Must Not Be Named…He cast a dark evil spell that affected all the owls that were currently going to deliver a letter. The spell sent all airborne owls into frenzy. They were crashing into each other, and eating everyone's letters! It was horrible! The daily prophet was full of articles regarding this issue. Fortunately, the letters were able to find their way back to their delivery owl. All injured owls were healed, and everyone received their letters the next day. So that is the story of what they call The Dark Evil Owl Frenzy.'

"Oh, okay. Well that can't be the reason! No one is reporting it and Jacob received HIS letter!"

Lully's mom nodded, "Yes dear, but you have to remember that the dark spell only affects those owls that were currently in the sky. So if Jacob's owl was sent out after the spell was casted, then that explains why he received his letter. Yours could have been in the sky when the spell was casted; therefore you have not received it. Which means the letter could be torn into a million and one pieces, or just delivered to the incorrect address."

"Oh, okay. But why has no one reported it if it had happened?"

"Good question, honey," replied Leena as she gave a quick wink to Lully.


End file.
